


This Will Be A Challenge

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re two popular Youtubers everyone ships together despite never having met. Want to work together and increase both our audiences? au clexa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Be A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the lovely anon who sent me the prompt! Much love to you!

Lexa and Octavia sat in front of the camera.

'Welcome to this week's "Straight Advice From Queer Girls" video!' Octavia said brightly. 'This week, we're focusing on relationships. Let's see what problems you poor, sweet souls need help with. Lexa, you first.'

Lexa took the phone Octavia passed to her,

'"My boyfriend says he loves me, but how do I know he isn't lying?" Wow,' Lexa raised an eyebrow at the camera, 'If you can't even trust him, it isn't his feelings you should be questioning.' She passed the phone back to Octavia who read the next question,

'"My girlfriend's been dropping hints that she wants to have sex, but I'm not sure I'm ready. How do I stall for time?" Look, just tell her. If she has a problem with it, she wasn't worth your time anyway.' Octavia handed Lexa the phone again,

'"I know for a fact that my partner is cheating on me, what do I do?"' Lexa and Octavia shared a look before turning back to the camera and speaking in unison,

'Dump their ass.'

They continued swapping the questions back and forth, like they always did, before Octavia started wrapping up the video.

'That's it for today, don't forget to like and subscribe! Also, next week we're doing something a little different. A lot of you seem to want to see Lexa with Clarke from the "Two Girls, One Channel" duo. Next week, Clarke and I will be switching partners-'

'WHAT?' Octavia snickered,

'As you might be able to tell, I waited to let Lexa in on the plan. Don't forget to leave questions in the comments, Raven and I will be giving advice on "Dealing With Parents." Bye!' Octavia turned off the webcam while Lexa sat and glared at her.

'If looks could kill, you'd be guilty of murder.' Octavia said lightly.

'Why didn't you ask me before making decisions like that?' Lexa demanded. Octavia smirked and Lexa found herself wishing that her friend was as intimidated by her as everyone else usually was.

'I thought you'd say no if I asked. Come on, Lexa, you know half our comments are people yelling "Clexa needs to happen!" This will increase both our audiences.' Lexa hesitated,

'What kind of channel does Clarke have?'

'Seriously? Half the internet wants you to date and you haven't even checked out her channel?'

'You know I don't actually spend a lot of time online. Besides, I never expected to meet the girl.' Lexa narrowed her eyes, 'How exactly did you set this up?'

'Raven e-mailed me.' Octavia said cheerfully, 'Turns out she knows Bellamy. Small world, huh? But anyway, will you do it? Please?'

'Just one video?'

'Yup, just one. Although...'

'What?'

'If you want to play up the attraction, make you seem more into her...' Octavia saw the look on Lexa's face and quickly backtracked, 'Yeah, just one. No strings attached.'

Lexa clenched her jaw,

'Fine.' She finally said, before storming out, back to her own apartment.

As soon as she got home, she opened up her laptop and went to Clarke's channel. It was...frivolous. Clarke and Raven seemed to be fascinated by internet fads. The cinnamon challenge, electric shock challenge, innuendo bingo, they did them all. Lexa had to admire their bravery. They had even done the ghost pepper challenge. She looked at their latest video (what's in my mouth challenge) to see what horror was in store for her.

'Alright, next week we've got something really fun planned!' Clarke said after spitting out the sock Raven had shoved in her mouth, 'I'm going to be replacing Raven for the day with the lovely Lexa, who I know a LOT of you want me to meet. I'm going to leave what we're doing as a surprise, but it's going to be fun!'

Lexa closed the window with a sigh. Whatever this challenge was, she wasn't doing anything that put her body in danger, no matter how cute Clarke was.

\---

When Lexa knocked on the door to Clarke's apartment, the door opened almost immediately. Lexa stared for a moment, speechless. She had thought Clarke was cute, but that was from the other side of a screen. In person she was stunning.

'Lexa! Good to finally meet you in person! Come on in.'

Lexa stepped inside and followed Clarke to a small room that she recognized from some of her videos. She felt a rush of relief that it wasn't the kitchen; nothing to do with food then. There were two chairs in front of a desk that had a blindfold and a pile of makeup on it.

'Come on, sit down. I've already set everything up, as soon as the camera's on we're good to go.'

'What are we going to be doing?' Lexa asked. Clarke frowned,

'You mean Octavia didn't tell you?'

'Apparently not.'

Clarke snorted with laughter, 

'I guess she likes to surprise you. I saw your video from last week.' Clarke gave Lexa a mock scowl, 'You know, a girl could've gotten her feelings hurt by your reaction.'

'Sorry,' Lexa wasn't even sure why she wanted to explain, she never usually cared what people thought, 'When we shot that video I hadn't even seen your channel, I'd only heard your name from the comments. I didn't have any opinion of you, it wasn't personal.'

'Do you have an opinion of me now?' Clarke asked slyly, Lexa smirked,

'I'm of the opinion that I should never trust anything you want to put in my mouth.' That made Clarke smile,

'Good call. Don't worry, today we're doing the blindfolded makeup challenge. I'll explain once the camera's on.'

Lexa nodded and watched Clarke as she turned on the camera and settled herself in the chair next to Lexa.

'Hey guys, welcome back! Last week we promised to bring Lexa, and this week we delivered. Make sure to check out her channel, there's a link in the description. Say hi, Lexa!'

Lexa raised a hand to the camera,

'Hi.'

'Alright, today we're doing the blindfolded makeup challenge. How this works is one of us will put on a blindfold and attempt to give the other a makeover. I'll be the first to sacrifice my face.'

Clarke passed Lexa the blindfold and she tied it on tightly. She reached for the makeup and grabbed the first thing she laid her hands on.

'I'm fairly certain that this is eyeshadow,' she murmured, 'close your eyes.'

Lexa reached coward until she found Clarke's cheek. She applied the eyeshadow where she thought it should be and laid it aside. The next thing she picked up was blush. She was probably being too heavy handed with it, but she supposed that was the point of the challenge.

The last thing she had was lipstick. She used her thumb to figure out the line of Clarke's lips before putting it on. Clarke's lips were soft and warm, and Lexa's skin tingled when Clarke's breath touched it lightly.

'Done.' Lexa declared, taking off the blindfold.

Clarke looked positively clownish. The eyeshadow was all over the place, like a five year old trying their mother's makeup for the first time. Lexa had been right about too much blush, Clarke had two bright pink circles on her cheeks. The lipstick was miraculously well done.

Lexa, however, barely noticed any of it. Clarke was looking at her, blue eyes filled with a strange intensity. Lexa felt herself blush and she looked away,

'Um, here,' she held out the blindfold, 'it's your turn.' Clarke took the blindfold without moving her eyes from Lexa. It was almost a relief when she covered them with the blindfold.

Clarke also grabbed the eyeshadow first. Lexa immediately closed her eyes and a moment later she felt Clarke's hand on her cheek. It was surprisingly cool, and felt good against Lexa's flushed skin.

'Your skin is really soft.' Clarke murmured as she applied the makeup. Lexa didn't even care that most of it was ending up on her cheeks in dark streaks. She was too busy remembering how to breathe. In, out, in, out.

Clarke put down the eyeshadow, but Lexa didn't open her eyes.

'Now for the lipstick.' Clarke breathed. Lexa felt an oh-so-brief pressure on her lips that left her reeling. Had Clarke just...kissed her? No, she had to be mistaken.

Then she felt it again and this was definitely no mistake. Clarke was kissing her, and Lexa was kissing her back and it was amazing. Glorious, even.

'Wait,' Lexa muttered, 'the camera's still on.' Clarke pulled away and tore off the blindfold.

'Holy crap, I forgot.' She turned off the camera and Lexa tried to get her pounding heart under control. When Clarke turned back around the two of them looked at eachother awkwardly.

'Sorry,' Clarke finally said, 'I don't know what came over me.'

'It's fine.'

'No, really, I'll make it up to you.' Clarke was biting her lip nervously. Lexa decided that it was entirely too cute.

'You can make it up to me,' Lexa heard herself saying, 'by going out with me for coffee sometime.'

The nervous look vanished in favor of a small smile.

'I'd like that.'

\---

Not only did both channels' audiences skyrocket, Raven ended up owing Octavia a new camera. Clarke told Lexa on their coffee date that Raven had broken it on purpose as an excuse to see Octavia again.

Lexa chuckled, she'd gotten a lot of "Octaven" comments on her channel in the past week, and Octavia blushed every time it was mentioned.

Truthfully, Lexa was more of a Clexa shipper.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me more promts, or see me ranting and flailing over writing other things, feel free to follow PhaseWriter on tumblr!


End file.
